Black and Blue Fray
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The Connor Reese Family deals with judgement day. Reviews are welcome.
1. Inevitable

Date: 6-27-2024

Cameron's p.o.v

Justice

Universally speaking

Dawn descends upon the land of the living and dead

Goodnight and goodbye forever

Eastbound train

Mad world

Early unexpected abrupt rapturous departure

New found glory and freedom

The end of days

Doomsday

Apocalyptic Armageddon

You cross my path and strengthen my faith


	2. Fire in the Desire

Date: 7-4-2024

John's p.o.v

Free falling through life

Afterglow of a life gone too soon

Lost in the woods without a guiding light

Love is a temporary desire, a bonfire growing inside of many hearts

Even angels can fall from grace and go to hell

Nevertheless, people die around me and I cherish their ashes


	3. The Heart of Time

Date:7-20-2024

Derek's p.o.v

Life is short

I am smart enough to know never take anything for granted

Vulnerable, mankind appears like a baby before my eyes

Everything is vanity in the city of angels

Love life while you can still smile and breathe

Open your eyes and embrace me

New moon, learn to keep up with the time

Gone tomorrow but here today, death doesn't practice discrimination


	4. Thunder

Date:8-20-2024

Kyle's P.O.V

Hailstorm

Unendurable odyssey

Rapture

Rupture

Infinite rainstorm

Crash into me

Aquatic abyss reign over me

Nature is such a crybaby especially tonight

Earth blacks out and shadows prophesy Judgement Day is coming really soon


	5. Torn Asunder Surrender

Date:9-13-2024

Sarah's p.o.v

Dark days are ahead for us

I cling unto you as if you are my heartbeat

Sea forever eyes

Angel of the night carry me home to heaven

Shutting down

The end of the world prophesy there will be more chaos tomorrow

Every rose has its thorn and I wish Lucifer was never born

Red innocent bloodshed calls for the silence of the lambs


	6. Bloody Solace

Date:10-29-2024

Kitty's p.o.v

Omnipresent, stress is a dress that is worth wearing twenty four seven.

Stand still, look pretty, empty hollow fragile angel girl. Less pillow talk

plus restlessness equals insomnia. Shakable, it is hard to be as solid

as a rock during these tough times. Lights out, a blackout creates even

more hysteria and paranoia. Innocent bloodshed paints a battlefield

red. Heroic, these hometown soldiers bleed on my behalf at dawn. These

martyrs die in order to be born again in heaven. Constantly around, there is

always a thorn in my side. Broken, I am torn asunder beyond words.

Its such a shock to the system that I can't dream anymore. Just let me scream for

a while and dig my own grave. Liquid tears fall down onto the ground with the

gentle grace of a leaf. I am pregnant with uncontrollable grief. I don't understand

why I should have a belief in world peace after witnessing violence on a whole

new different level? I wish I could make this fear of mine disappear forever. I

lift up my hands to the sky and absorb the sun's heat. Hearing my heart beat

sounds like music to my ears. I close my eyes pretending to be a butterfly.

I feel as carefree as an unborn baby inside a woman's womb. I feel as

carefree as a corpse inside a tomb until a bomb destroys my shelter of love.


	7. Cry until the bleeding stops

Date: 11-11-2024

Sarah's p.o.v

Torn between rage and a teenage dream, a drama queen breaks out of her cage.

Barely breathing, her bleeding heart melts just like ice cream underneath the

shade of the sun. Awaken to the dark side of heaven, a dying fallen angel feels

the need to scream. Taken for granted are all the small simple fragile pleasures

of life. Unexpected, circumstances happen and complications arise from the ashes.

There is no place on the world's stage for a smile or embrace. Soft wet fluffy pillow,

red blood shot puffy eyes, grace is a weeping willow tree. Dreaming about impossible

things, draw a cross in the sand and then make love to a ghost for a thousand years.

How does it feel to fly without any wings or shoes? Cry until the bleeding stops from within,

anger subsides. Forsaken stolen unborn innocence, mourn over the love that mankind

should've given, but held back. Heartbroken human unicorn, continue to think about

what could've and would've been until the end of days.


	8. Unreachable unachievable happy endings

Date:12-2-2024

Cameron's p.o.v

Missing out on a sunrise,

hell is on earth this time.

Tragic sad bad news spreads

like bloodshed throughout

paradise. Laid to rest on the

east of Eden, a princess lays

dying on a bed of red roses.

Laid to rest on the west of

heaven, the love dove is dead

and I read it somewhere in the

newspaper that it is much more

better this way. It is hard to remember

a time back then when living forever

and happily ever after was realistic

enough to believe in just like magic.

Optimism versus pessimism, hopelessness

and darkness will overcome happiness in

the end. The swan dies in the big picture,

giving the dawn a reason to dig itself a grave.

It is hard to remember a time back then when

it was easy to comprehend of what it means to

be a princess and Jesus loves us. The truth is

fairytales don't exist. it is only through cutting

one's wrist, self torture or self sacrifice that my

generation will be able to stop the violence and

reclaim its innocence.


	9. Careful Cautious Fear

Date: 12-14-2024

Sarah's p.o.v

One fateful encounter with this mysterious stranger, Lucifer prophesys danger is up ahead.

Born into sin, the face of beauty brings forth horror and terror. The mirror doesn't lie, ugliness

is real. Goosebumps consume Aphrodite, a damsel in distress. Violated lost innocence, these

cherry ruby lips and childbearing hips dance around a burning white cross. Gun violence trades

in merciful grace for a dead human corpse. You say its only just a movie but I remain blind to

the truth daily. Evil, the devil attacks me in every possible way. Fear exists inside the mind and

yet anxiety breathes twenty four seven. Torn out of heaven by accident, noone is ever safe. Cautious,

I go about running errands during the early morning hours. Unforeseen karma, speedy cars catch me

off guard from dawn to sundown. Miraculously, I am still alive because God protected me.


	10. My Invincible Shield of Protection

Date:12-20-2024

Kitty's P.O.V

Gray skies hide the sun, lonely broken hearts bleed crimson tonight

in the streets of London. Ambulance sirens make love to the memory

of a missing dead person. Pain blocks out the sunlight during wintertime.

Rain reign over me, a storm is surely coming soon. Fear plays games with

my mind instead of allowing me to be free. Jesus hangs on a tree, a cross

of love. His pure innocent bloodshed helps me see reality differently. Full of

grace, my savior's arms pull me out of the abyss. I am a warrior, I am a survivor.

God's divine special favor, amazing grace has saved my life countless numerous times.

I'll be fine for as long as God is with me and I hold his hand in mine throughout this

soul searching journey called life.


	11. Decemberememberance

Date:1-1-2025

John's p.o.v

Rebellious American revolutionary hero's dream paradise

Eastern sunrise scream peace and justice

Chronic fatigue of these blue skies stick to me like glue and I am rogue

A Winter snowfall delivers Autumn out of darkness and she is solemn nomore

Pleasant sounds of nature cure her broken heart

Take me deeper into a higher imaginary place beyond my comprehension

Unique genuine extraordinary love

Radiant inferno

Eclipse recapture my imagination


	12. Falling Forward

Date:1-18-2025

Kyle's p.o.v

Face down on the ground

Are you lonesome tonight?

I am like a bird

Losing touch with reality

Out on the edge of no return, I burn in a lake of fire

Same old situation haunts me and taunts my conscience everyday

Echoes speak of the life I never knew

Red as blood, everything is now vanity and I will never be successful


	13. Sunset Afterglow

Date: 1-20-2025

Sarah's p.o.v

The promised sunrise

One more day to live

Magic is true love for as long as oxygen consumes the atmosphere

Ordinary life stay beautiful and never change

Reminiscence and then evanescence

Rosy happy new year

Ocean breathes brown sugar

Waiting in the wings, there is one last breath and then death


	14. Empty Breathing Space

Date: 1-21-2025

Derek's p.o.v

Space in between us

Ignorance and avoidance

Liberate our minds and souls

Eternal burning flames of passionate love

Newborn infinite divinity

Call me maybe

Ethereal angel eyes, where on earth is your sanctuary?

Runaway with my bleeding heart

Aurora

Salvation of one is all that matters in the end

Enchanted restless satellites pass me by while I remain stuck at a crossroads


End file.
